


Battling Insecurities

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: Anxiety&Morality (Moxiety)Ft. AnxietyxPrince (Prinxiety)AU: NoneWarnings: I don't know.....Requested By: No OnePlot: Virgil ranting to Patton about his fears about his relationship with Roman. Aka, me venting about my fears in my own relationship.





	Battling Insecurities

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

"I just... What if he's just pretending to like me?"

"He's not."

"What if he's using me for a laugh? What if he breaks up with me?! I couldn't handle that!"

"He's not using you, and I'm here to help if he does, but he won't."

"What if he's in love with someone else?! Like you, or Logan, or some amazing prince that can ride horses while firing arrows into the sunset! What if he realizes I'm not good enough?! He's going to leave me for sure then!"

"I promise you are more than good enough for him, kiddo."

"But, he's just... He's him! And I'm just me! He's Prince Roman! And I'm just anxiety! I don't want to lose him, Pat."

Patton sighed at his panicking friend. He wished Virgil wouldn't think like this, but it was who he was, so the best he could do was help him through, let him confide in him, and calm him down. He wished that the anxious side would see that he is amazing and more than enough and that Roman loves him more than anything else in the world.

"You're not going to lose him. He loves you, so much. You want to know how I know?" Virgil, who was now sitting on the floor, nodded with sad, tear-filled eyes. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Pat, be serious."

"I am! You don't see it, but Logan, Thomas and I do. When he sees you after even a few hours, his eyes light up excitedly, and he stares at you with all the love and admiration and adoration he can muster. Just talking to you makes his eyes sparkle and he gets this adorable goofy grin that lights up a room like a thousand suns. He's so happy whenever he's around you, and he would never give something like that up unless he's an idiot. But he's not! He loves you, so, so, so much."

Virgil stared up at the father figure through his eyelashes, his eyes still watery with tears, biting his lip, and if he could of, he would have taken a picture and sent to Roman, because he would die at how adorable and innocent the younger trait looked. "You sure?”

"100% Absolutely!" He smiled brightly, placing his fists on his hips. Virgil's face turned red and he turned to look at the floor. Patton swore, if he did see him as a son and he wasn't dating Roman, he would take him for himself in a heartbeat.

It only took a few seconds for the thoughts to reoccupy Virgil's mind, filling him with worry. "But what if I do something wrong and he hates me forever?"

Patton sighed but smiled fondly. He would continue to combat Virgil's bad thoughts every day if it meant his dark strange son was happy. And when he could no longer convince the darkly dressed trait himself, he brought him to Roman.

After explaining everything to Roman, he watched with a smile as Roman showered him with all kinds of kisses and love. They were truly adorable.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
